


Iridescence

by PastelWonder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fatherhood, Fluff, Gen, Grand Marshal Hux, implied gingerrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/pseuds/PastelWonder
Summary: Days on Arkanis were rarely hot, and yet this one took exception.The Marshal took exception as well, dark boots of his strident uniform crunching softly the fine white gravel of the garden's paths.For the GingerRoseVSS microfic prompt: Iridescence
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	Iridescence

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this stunning, unforgettable piece by Faith Staralis.  
> 

Days on Arkanis were rarely hot, and yet this one took exception.

The Marshal took exception as well, dark boots of his strident uniform crunching softly the fine white gravel of the garden's paths. Estranged from the war rooms of great stellar battleships and the cavernous echoes of Cabinet meetings in Parliament Hall, he cut a strange figure among the riotous colors of the estate in high season. Though he was met as a friend by the full force of the brilliant, paternal sun.

The devil in him thawed at the overwhelming swell of shimmering vividness and at the weight he held in his arms.

Not two cycles old, his son watched the world with deep black eyes from beneath a white bonnet's lace.

The Marshal paused beneath a laden arch of fragrant, lush-blooming vines to marvel at what love had made. Lofted high in the crook of his arms, one ungloved fingertip pacing worshipfully the pale swell of a soft cheek.

"My boy," he called wondrously. Feather-soft. "My darling boy."

A breeze like a sigh stirred the long-trailing boughs and scattered purple freesia along the path.

If the petals clung to the Marshal's dark uniform, he did not notice.

Too deeply was he in love.

"Do you see?" he tilted his son - _his son_ \- at a tall wall of bougainvillea hedge. "Look, tk tk tk, yes, look at the color, isn't that marvelous? Yes, it's one of your mother's favorites. She wears them like a little crown, isn't that dear? She shall make one for you soon, I have no doubt. Mm-hm. Oh sh sh sh," gently he jiggled and cajoled as the babe made a mewling sound. "Look, look son- look here-"

Cheek to cheek, holding so delicately yet so fiercely, the Marshal pointed to an iridescence shining near the hedge. "Do you see that? That creature flitting about? Now, he looks busy, doesn't he? Hard at work? My my, what might _that_ wonderous creature be, do you think?"

His babe cooed.

"Yes, that's right," the Marshal's deep gravel is all warmth. Like the strong peer of the Arkanian sun. "It is a butterfly. Lovely little thing, isn't it? Mmm..."

The Marshal closed his eyes and nuzzled deeply. Savoring. The scents of soft clean white linen and tender dark hairs and mother's sweet milk. Warm, healthy baby boy. _Legacy. Immortality._

_Peace._

Above them, blossoms swayed.

A microfic by PastelWonder

**Author's Note:**

> If you are delighted by this story, click the Kudos button and leave a comment down below!
> 
> [Subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelWonder/profile) and never miss an update.
> 
> Follow me on my socials:  
> [Tumblr](https://royramsey.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoyRams04759551)
> 
> And for my original works, click [here](https://www.amazon.com/Roy-Ramsey/e/B087PMV2H6?ref_=dbs_p_ebk_r00_abau_000000).


End file.
